


海洋，海洋

by paracetamol407



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paracetamol407/pseuds/paracetamol407
Summary: 无论如何，人不会再回到海里。
Relationships: Shin/Lin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	海洋，海洋

**Author's Note:**

> 许多过往捏造与个人解读；“燃烧的海洋”比喻出自迪伦马特

他推门的时候闻到很重的血腥味，房间里还有残留的爆炸痕迹，看上去应该是触发安全屋预警装置的后果。真巡视四周，向通讯器里报告完情况，抬头发现近处升起一架飞行器，舷窗快速闪过一截银发，接着在后方出现一张和他极相似的侧脸，真顿时有些恍惚，此时耳机里传来撤离命令。

诸如帮派、协会、政府之类的团体组织是人类社会的特定产物，大灾难后也率先被重建，它们成立的先决条件有很多种：共同的利益、相似的目标，又或者是一种抽象的情感连结。在红龙，所有人表面上被宗法所规训，实际却因各种复杂的缘故变得密不可分。他们其中有些一起杀过人，手上沾了同样的血；又有些在组织任务的许多次生死之间或主动或被动地生出一种廉价的默契。他们都没有过去，也可能草草葬在某个无名角落。红龙是他们一切的起点，当然也会是最终的坟墓。  
正因如此，林和真天生的血缘关系在这里反而是异类，红龙向来不允许成员之间有高于组织的联系，而他们如出一辙的脸总能昭告外界他们的无法分割。于是林和真加入后被分在两个完全不相关的分部，连合作行动都很少有，几乎没什么人知道他们还有一个长得完全相同的兄弟。

这次的任务是解决一个背叛者，此人是武器技术专家，安全屋内陷阱重重，红龙少见地派出真所在的分部作为协助，可等他们到时任务已经完成，对方连背影都懒得留。真提前看过一点资料，知道这位专家有个孩子。他所在的地方应该是安全屋的下层，从仅存的布置来看像是卧室，逃过一劫的矮柜上有好几本书，纸张的样式似乎是地球时期的产物，大多都是天文知识入门读本。他想起之前通讯频道里说目标人物已死亡，有一瞬间他好奇起这些书主人的结局，但事实上也不会有别的可能，因为红龙总是会斩草除根。

在此之前真已经很久没有遇上林，但又其实每天都可以见到：只要对着镜子，把前额的头发梳起来，看上去就会和自己的兄长毫无二致。加入红龙后他再也没喊过哥哥，这种带着亲密属性的称呼是不必要的。  
耳机里的命令重复了两遍，真转身走向门口，离开前他的手指下意识拂过纸张，页面翻在联星相关的章节，老旧的书页上印着一句：  
“我们通常提到的双星系统默认都是指物理双星，但其实还有一种光学双星，它们与前者最大的差别在于：光学双星在观察时看上去非常接近，但实际距离却很遥远。”

虽然很少见面，但这些年他始终对林的事有所耳闻，直到斯派克脱离组织生死不明，他才在一次本部会议的间隙里听林简短地讲起茱莉亚、比夏斯和斯派克的故事。女性的加入总会使一段故事变得更加复杂或者更加简单。但他没有多问，只是在回去后的几天里一直想着林最后那句“其实我很希望斯派克能够回来。”  
他翻开私人通讯器，鬼使神差地开始用加密频道联系茱莉亚。

再后来他们有过一次秘密会面，在一个人流量很大的贸易区。茱莉亚只看了他一眼，开口是肯定句：“你不是林。”她有种令人不容小觑的敏锐直觉，真只能坦白：“林是我的哥哥。”  
他原以为她会说你们很像，又或者是能够分辨出他和林的原因，但都没有。离开前茱莉亚戴上墨镜，用有些遗憾的语气说真可惜。  
“为什么？”  
“你刚才说希望斯派克能回来，这真的是你的想法吗？”  
“是我哥哥……是林的想法。”  
“你知道吗？任何一个试图让他们和解的人都会以失败告终，那两个人是方向截然不同的路，你只能选择其中一个。”  
“你哥哥说错了一点，”她坐上车，最后留下一句：“斯派克不会回来，永远不会。”

真和林最后一次见面是在他即将被安排去木卫四执行任务的前几天，林率先开口提到他的任务，犹豫了一下补充道：“我有种预感，这次任务可能会遇到熟悉的人。”  
真通讯器里的秘密频道还有一个不属于红龙任何成员的名字，他不动声色地转过身：“斯派克？还是茱莉亚？”  
“可能都是，也可能都不是。”对方的答案模棱两可，然后话题被转向另一个方向：“还记得我们之前那个相同的任务吗？其实长老们并不是真的想让你们来给比夏斯做后援，而是为了监视他有没有从那个人手里拿到什么秘密资料。”  
这句话给真带来巨大震惊，一时之间都忘记自己要说的话，原来他看上去忠诚而又尽责的兄长并不是对这个组织的真相一无所知。  
“他们都不太相信比夏斯，但是我必须保护他，也必须捍卫红龙的宗法。”他说话的时候低下头，看不清是什么表情，“其实在红龙，相信本来就是一个不存在的词。”  
“那么我走了，保重，真。”  
林快速握了一下他的肩膀，松手时真几乎控制不住想抓住他的衣领质问：如果比夏斯和斯派克之间必须死一个呢？又如果比夏斯有一天让你杀了我呢？但他不会问出口，非此即彼的选择总是显得过于幼稚。在加入红龙的这么多年后，他和林之间的联系好像仅剩相像的脸和一点单薄的血缘，而它们与红龙庞大的宗法、林和斯派克以及比夏斯的过往相比实在过于脆弱。

真会极偶尔地回忆起他们加入红龙之前的晚上。父母死于战争后他们在旧房子里住了两周，之后被红龙的人接走。他们不知道被选中的原因，也许这个组织就是这样，会收留一些与过去不再有任何关联的人，再把他们套进宗法的框架中，以便日后可以得心应手地使用。  
他们曾经居住的星球水资源匮乏，没有海洋，真在童年时代总是期待能去地球旅行。离开这栋房子的前夜，林不知从哪里找来一瓶饮料，上面印着一行他看不懂的文字。他的兄长揽住他，声音很轻：“真，我们加入那个组织之后可能就不能在一起了。对不起，没能带你去看一看地球上的海。”林把标签那一面转向他，“这是我在爸爸的柜子里找到的，标签的意思是「燃烧的海洋」，那些人应该不允许我们带走，我们就一起喝掉它吧。”  
那一天是极夜，整个星球都笼罩在黑暗中，夜晚也只是时间上的概念。瓶子很小，很快见了底，像是共用完的最后回忆。他们坐在窗前向外张望，努力想象出一些有关白昼时刻的景象。真和林靠得很近，彼此分享一段呼吸的空间，他在此时此刻切身体会到标签文字的含义，那些液体顺着口腔向下，在他的胃里沸腾起一片燃烧的海洋。  
有研究观点表示人类从海洋进化而来，听上去多少有些匪夷所思。可是我知道，真在回忆结束时想，人不会再回到海里。

当他得知林死在木卫四的消息后没有流泪，悲伤像是悬停在真空中的物质：遥远、陌生、没有实感。他想起很久之前和茱莉亚的谈话，在这一刻做出一个重大决定。于是他参与了组织针对斯派克的行动，那个在照片里总是一副漫不经心表情的男人忽然变得生动起来，他甚至会在生死攸关的枪战里随手捡起一旁的调酒瓶气定神闲地品尝。真难得地露出一个不合时宜的笑容，接着在前面的人被击中后向他跑去。  
那是真第一次和斯派克本人见面，对方看到他时有明显的震惊，仿佛眼前是位复活的幽灵。他只来得及做完自我介绍再交代茱莉亚的行踪，整个短暂的过程里他隐约觉得斯派克看上去有点不太对劲，离开酒吧时才觉察出其中的古怪之处：人在惊讶中瞳孔会轻微地放大，但斯派克两只异色眼睛的变化并不一致。是义眼吗？他想，原来无论科技发展到怎样的地步，还是没法完全模拟人类器官，失去的永远失去，再造的仿制品只是往日时光的遗物。

回去面对比夏斯说谎比他想象中困难得多，就在他以为就要被识破的时候，却在对方那句“不要步林的后尘”里冷静下来。从天文学理论来说，双星系统中一颗耗尽氢燃料，另一颗就会延缓到达寿命后期，此消彼长，所有星体在宇宙中守恒运行。但这规则却在人类身上失效，他们相信有些关系是异体同命，一人死亡，另一人也必定不会幸存。  
真的心中升起一种奇异的平静，手枪还在腰侧，他很轻地闭了一下眼，随后走了出去。

他的结局来得很快，被子弹击中的感觉类似于剧烈撞击。真看到斯派克跑到他身边，他忍不住近距离观察这双眼睛。义眼非常逼真，即使很近也不容易分辨。他突然很想问：就是这样一双眼睛也见证过林的死亡吗？真不免对斯派克有些抱歉，我希望它没有什么存储图像的功能，他很想这么说，不必记住这些画面。  
流淌的血液让他的意识渐渐远离，请一定将比夏斯打倒，他听见自己最后的声音，试图露出一个笑容：“其实……我真想让你回来啊。”他只来得及留下这两句话给斯派克，一句是自己的，另一句是林不知道有没有说出口的愿望。

模糊的视线里，真看见斯派克离开的背影，在这个时刻他骤然触摸到命运残忍玩笑的轮廓：往往血脉相连的人可以同生，反倒是仇敌才有机会共死。

在意识消散的过程中，他似乎回到很久以前和林分享一瓶酒的夜晚，海洋自他的胃部蒸发，又在四周重新液化，接着温柔缓慢地包裹住他的四肢百骸。逐渐降临的死亡把真带回某个遥远的过去，那时他和林共享一个腹腔，同步心跳频率，手足相抵，呼吸交缠，仿佛他们只拥有彼此，并且永不分离。

END


End file.
